


When You Die: The Last Moments of Wally West

by passionettewriter



Series: Spitfire Approved (Onsies Shotsies Shortsies Stories) [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Last Moments, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionettewriter/pseuds/passionettewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem on Wally's last moments and his view on death.</p><p>A poem on Wally's last moments and his view on death.<br/>I have no idea where I went with this but I made it and I am honestly satisfied with it. Sorry if it really doesn't make sense, but in a way it made sense to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Die: The Last Moments of Wally West

**Author's Note:**

> A poem on Wally's last moments and his view on death.  
> I have no idea where I went with this but I made it and I am honestly satisfied with it. Sorry if it really doesn't make sense, but in a way it made sense to me.

Wally's P.O.V. 

 

When you die,

You don't think about the pain.

You think about the faces of the people you may never see again.

You think about amendments,

And a love that has ended, but will never end.

 

When you die,

Life flashes before your eyes.

A smile here, a sad face there.

Your mom, your dad, your best friend and HER,

Pieces and bits from everything and everywhere.

 

When you die,

You don't think about death,

You only think of what's coming after it.

Will you ever see them again?

Will you see them as a human being or in spirit?

 

And if so you die,

You die with no regrets.

You die letting them know that you love them best.

And even though you are dying,

Make a joke out of it.

 

Because what better way is there to be remembered than

As the sidekick,

Who ceased laughing,

Not afraid of death

?

**Author's Note:**

> It has been years already, but I'm still upset that he passed away. :(


End file.
